Dank Wars episode III
by LeEpicFics
Summary: Please understand the epicness of this story, that is more epic than a fight between Reggie and Satoru Iwata. Get ready for the last story of the original trilogy. Believe me, it's going to be epic.


Dank Wars episode III ###################################################### The Third Gathers

Wea er sturt up ware thi 2st une stuaps wii izt waitht derp guy und and ind Jerk Jur Bunks (Stull ualtimute beiust caraktier) eadjdioajfoiaejefpoeajefiejafoijafopæeakvpåadvkapovaovcjmpofaejmeaojaviojadiovjadoivjiovhaeiohvvsvsdhydshvdsudvhnsniksvpoka0åvkvaokvpovjsuovhdgviusvhduidhhadpokdkpavkdavkdsiovjdsoivhndisvdiusgvdyugviudagviudhvoiasjhnvnpadinvIOHSHNVDSIOHNVIOSDHVIOHSDSOVIODSHVIOSNHDVDSVJOPSVJDPOSJVWE08VHWE8Y9EWHVINDJVJSVIJVLIZVDNSDIOHDVOIDSVGBUIVSDGBDVSIUGDVSIUGSVDGDUIGDVSGUJSVGUVDISGSDVIGSUGISDGVSDIGVUIGSDVUSDVGUIDGUDVGUdugvivguidugisvdujgbsdvbgdsvjbgudvsguidvgdusvigdvugsiojefwjfoijfoa9fje90fuq09fq3109jjiofdjmsdlkvmsdvkjdspovmdsækmvouhvheoijewvoijeiovjewfojowiefjeiofjewoifeifefn iojewfjewiofcmjweopfck0åepkfåp0kef+ENFIOEFJEAIOFJAEIOFJAEFIOJ?AOPFJAPFOJWAPOFifajaoifjwapfjpafjwpoiwa! upas surray fan gurlled u bait izt flyung awuy butt izat sauddeeanm,dnkawjlyed accindental hut somepeople izt pursan izut hit sauddnelaayd jaumbs int faceshup irst RADIO TUAILE WHATUT THAI FAU_ NO! hai iust slabbed nu Fbamps suid derp guy uaps surry said thuin radio baut suddantly duaip guay szee sumethanig cuz hei da beazt dektecdive ha zeea thuat RADIO TAIL izt actuallu djust szuit WHUY YAUW JUST SUIT HEI ZSAIZ but aund zen saiuizt izt droupped UIZT RUALLEY DUAMBEYLEDURRA! durumabayeleeedurra says DUIE DERP MONSTER? bat durp gauy saiz nevar und uzeys jur jer bainks azt weiapun aund jur taurnz uinto bazooka dumbayllee nauw ded aguin derp guy then saiz i tuld yau you wauld dye to tymes he said und and but zen see sumething seez maind devuice und dumbeylle dure heid alung with disk pautz in blurauy utimaute HD pluyar und seez sumathang und screen seez dumbeylle daure wazxt actullu RADIO TAILE allulong int dumbeylle dare suit who wast ind RADIO TALE zsuit seez thaut ift razio dile didnut miund contrul haimsilf hiz famully ded cuz P.I.z.Z,A kull thim zu derp guy makeded plain ukay heru izt plan they tilipurt tu P.I.Z.Z:A Factorray und infultraite

iuzt nauw appured aid facturray uzt anund thy tray tu desaingn plan zu daip gau zaiz "hauy not gu tru sewars tru tuilat but jur jar don't laike smeill zu day deazazzit tau bicome janutar buzt und zen personal regunaize durp gah cauze hei und postar so he und and jar jera raun tru ventualizion sustam baut jerjar falls trua und laind int meeatiang local Heya who dad puersan" a P.I.Z.Z.A D.E. .V.E.R.Y.G.U.Y zaiz juar jer panuckshezaiz "UMANDUMOHER" I um personal zzzast nut on poster uh den dads ukay saiz personlel guy wei tray tu fiund hoaw to gat pueple tu bay pizza und jurjur saiz "whay nut kill people ift nut" und randum guy sayz izt great pluan butz wea uldready du dat zo ist aut of quzaztion "whuy nut actuallu make gud pizza sayz jar" GENUZ PLAIN YAOUR PREMUTAD SAIZ RANDUM GYU menwalile at derp guy he nauw atz evul chambur zeiz its sumebady int chauir izt hum yezt izt yu zaiz pizza derp yezt izt you zaiz derp guy but zen he seez sumethang pazt him izt nut a derp? (zu fram no un we jaust refrer tu haim azt pizza) und epuc fight sturts meme guy uzes fist pizza guy uses pizza uizt derp guy getz pizza on his faize says NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! izt about to dai fruaum puzza butz aund den suuddandley jur jur entuz ruum derp guay saiz heilp mey butz jur jar zaiz nu i donz wunt tu you jaust usze me az weapon butz pizza guys give may promution fur freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! im a pizza guy naw he zaiz und derp guy (drumatic musak sturts) zeez him tauke pizza clothes on und nauw durp gauy zaiz und cries "iduntwaunttodye? uh you will nat ded saiz pizza guy u waill gu to pizza diminsuin und starts portal up und sayz jar jar pizza throw haim ind purtal und nauw derp guy izt troauwn int it onluy blackness naw

he thind waike ap und zeez evurythaing izt made offt pizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzza und and zaiz I H8th PIZZU he zaiz und he zeez thats pizza izt made uft paople und and talks tu pizza he zaiz whatz iazt thiszt palaice pizza says izt pizza dimension uah okay says derp guy what to du naiuw he thunks i don't knauw he then thianks he zen thinks "mayube taste pizza" und eautz allf oft threy pizzaz int they waurld butz he than zeez temble und gues in and zeez onlay person who izt nut maide oft pizza hey says who izt youaw paerson sayz izt nut my naime izt naut impotent whut matters izt i wuz just and ultimade meme just laike you he zaisd wauw hoaw dist you came hear derp guy said any derp who izt tu ultimade of a meme fur pizza tu haindle izt sent hear saiz stranger durp guy now notices stranger izt old muzt haive bean heru along time und stranger nauw zaiz whaut matturs izt dtaht youaw go into cryogeneziz crystal maide uf pizza (withst izt made of people) tu sleep untal yure tyme comes to save univarse cuz right nauw you izt naut memey enought at al zo derp guy gowes intu crystal und sleeps for long time

still to bea conclaudet


End file.
